Sleigh Ride
"Sleigh Ride" is a popular light orchestral piece composed by Leroy Anderson. The composer had the original idea for the piece during a heat wave in July 1946; he finished the work in February 1948. The lyrics, about a person who would like to ride in a sleigh on a winter's day with another person, were written by Mitchell Parish in 1950. The orchestral version was first recorded in 1949 by Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops Orchestra. The song was a hit record on RCA Victor Red Seal 49-0515 (45 rpm) / 10-1484 (78 rpm), and has become the equivalent of a signature song for the orchestra. The 45 rpm version was originally issued on red vinyl. The Pops has also recorded the song with John Williams, their conductor from 1979 to 1995, and Keith Lockhart, their current conductor. Over the years, the song has become a Christmas standard. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleigh_Ride# hide *1 Details *2 Recording history *3 Explanations *4 Classical "Sleigh Ride" pieces *5 References *6 External links Detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sleigh_Ride&action=edit&section=1 edit Leroy Anderson recorded his own version of "Sleigh Ride" in 1950 on Decca 9-16000 (45 rpm) / 16000 (78 rpm). This recording hit the Cashbox magazine best sellers chart when re-released in 1952. Although "Sleigh Ride" is often associated with Christmas, and often appears on Christmas compilation albums, the song's lyrics never specifically mention any holiday or religion (apart from certain recordings, such as those by the Carpenters, Walter Schumann and Air Supply, that substitute "Christmas party" for "birthday party" in the song's bridge). In fact, the mention of "pumpkin pie" in the last verse might suggest an association with Thanksgiving rather than Christmas. According to the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers ASCAP review of Christmas music, "Sleigh Ride" consistently ranks in the top 10 list of most performed songs written by ASCAP members during the Christmas season worldwide.[1] ASCAP named "Sleigh Ride" the most popular piece of Christmas music in the USA for the four consecutive years 2009 through 2012, based on performance data tracked by airplay monitoring service, Mediaguide, from over 2,500 radio stations nationwide. To this day, Leroy Anderson's recording remains the most popular instrumental version, while Johnny Mathis' recording has become the most popular vocal version.[2] According to author, Steve Metcalf, in his book, Leroy Anderson: A Bio-Bibliography 2004, "'Sleigh Ride' ... has been performed and recorded by a wider array of musical artists than any other piece in the history of Western music." The middle section, or bridge, utilizes an unusual, unprepared modulation to III, then to II, of the tonic key. The difficulty of singing this has caused several recordings to alter the chord changes, as in the Johnny Mathis version(where?), or omit the section altogether, as in the Phil Spector/Ronettes version—both very popular recordings. Recording historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sleigh_Ride&action=edit&section=2 edit *1949 – Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops. The original hit recording, this version has never been available on CD. Other Pops recordings have been made under conductors Fiedler (1959, 1970, and 1972), John Williams (1991), and Keith Lockhart (1998 and 2003). *1950 – Leroy Anderson. The Decca Gold Label Series singles (#16000), both 45 and 78 rpm, referenced above were not issued as individual records. They were part of the four-disc set Leroy Anderson Conducts His Own Compositions. Anderson would re-record "Sleigh Ride" in stereo for the 1959 Decca LP Leroy Anderson Conducts Leroy Anderson. *1950 – The Andrews Sisters – notable as the first known vocal recording of the tune.[3] *1950 – Merv Griffin with the Freddy Martin Orchestra *1950 – The Three Suns - Instrumental version (HMV B 10000). *1954 – Bing Crosby with vocal backing by Jud Conlon's Rhythmaires and the John Scott Trotter Orchestra (Decca 28463); Crosby recorded the song again in 1977 for his final album, Seasons. *1954 – George Melachrino – Christmas in High Fidelity. The arrangement is more string-heavy; even the horse's whinny is done by the violins. Melachrino re-recorded the piece in 1959 for the stereo LP Christmas Joy. *1955 – Walter Schumann – The Voices of Christmas (says "Christmas Party" instead of the usual "Birthday Party" within the bridge) *1956 – Jo Stafford with Paul Weston and the Starlighters – Ski Trails *1956 – Spike Jones – A Xmas Spectacular *1956 – Frederick Fennell – The Music of Leroy Anderson *1956 – Ferrante & Teicher – Adventures in Carols (Westminster LP) *1957 – Fred Waring – Now Is the Caroling Season *1958 – Johnny Mathis – Merry Christmas *1958 – Domenico Savino – Hi-Fi Christmas Party *1959 – Ray Conniff – Christmas with Conniff *1959 – Arthur Fiedler – Pops Christmas Party. This stereo re-recording of the original 1949 version is the one most familiar to listeners all over the world. *1959 – Jan Garber – Christmas Dance Party *1959 – Lester Lanin – Christmas Dance Party *1959 – The Three Suns – A Ding Dong Dandy Christmas *1959 – Hugo Winterhalter – Wish You Were Here *1960 – Ella Fitzgerald – Ella Wishes You a Swinging Christmas *1960 – Sammy Kaye – Christmas Day with Sammy Kaye *1960 – Andre Kostelanetz – Joy to the World: Music for Christmas. A similar arrangement to the Boston Pops version, but moderately faster in speed and featuring a whistle in portions of the song. *1960 – Marco Rizo – Leroy Anderson in Latin America *1960 – The Randy Van Horne Singers – Sleighride *1961 – Lenny Dee – Happy Holi-Dee *1961 – Big Tiny Little – Christmas with "Big" Tiny Little *1961 – Mitch Miller – Holiday Sing-Along with Mitch *1962 – Tex Beneke, Ray Eberle, The Modernaires and Paula Kelly – Christmas Serenade in the Glenn Miller Style *1962 – Ferrante & Teicher – Snowbound *1962 – Slide Hampton – Drum Suite *1962 – Skitch Henderson – Winter Holiday *1963 – The Ronettes – A Christmas Gift for You from Philles Records. An altered version with background vocals singing "Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding" and excluding the lyrics "giddy up giddy up let's go" and "The birthday or Christmas party at the home of farmer Gray." *1963 – Bert Kaempfert – Christmas Wonderland *1964 – Jack Jones – Christmas Album *1964 – Steve Lawrence and Eydie Gorme – That Holiday Feeling *1964 – The Ramsey Lewis Trio – More Sounds of Christmas *1965 – Al Hirt – The Sound of Christmas *1965 – The Ventures – Christmas Album. A surf-style instrumental, similar in beat and arrangement to their biggest hit, "Walk Don't Run". Omits the "Farmer Gray" portion of the song. *1965 – Andy Williams – Merry Christmas *1966 – Henry Mancini – A Merry Mancini Christmas (medley with "Jingle Bells") *1966 – The New Christy Minstrels – Christmas with the Christies *1967 – Maurice Abravanel – Fiddle Faddle and 14 Other Leroy Anderson Favorites *1967 – Al Caiola and Riz Ortolani – Sound of Christmas *1967 – Ron Goodwin – Christmas Wonderland *1968 – Herb Alpert – Christmas Album *1968 – Robert Goulet – Wonderful World of Christmas *1969 – Duke Pearson – Merry Ole Soul *1969 – Boots Randolph – Boots and Stockings *1970 – Arthur Fiedler – A Christmas Festival *1970 – Lawrence Welk – Merry Christmas *1971 – The Partridge Family – A Partridge Family Christmas Card *1972 – Arthur Fiedler – Pops Goes Christmas *1972 – Eugene Ormandy – A Christmas Spectacular *1976 – Vera Lynn – Christmas with Vera Lynn *1977 – Burl Ives – Christmas by the Bay *1977 – The Mormon Tabernacle Choir (and again in 1982, 1987, 2005, and 2006)[4] *1978 – The Carpenters – Christmas Portrait (this version mentions "Christmas Party" instead of the usual "Birthday Party" in the bridge) *1978 – Francis Goya – Christmas Party *1980 – Larry Groce / Mickey Mouse / Donald Duck / Goofy / Disneyland Children's Sing-Along Chorus – Disney's Merry Christmas Carols (this version also appears on The Disney Family Christmas Album in 1981) *1981 – Alvin and the Chipmunks – A Chipmunk Christmas *1983 – Amy Grant – A Christmas Album *1987 – Air Supply – The Christmas Album (this version also mentions "Christmas Party" rather than the usual "Birthday Party" melody line for "Sleigh Ride") *1987 – The Muppets – in the television special A Muppet Family Christmas *1988 – MC Einar's "Jul, Det' Cool" – a popular Danish Christmas song is based on this track. *1988 – The Glenn Miller Orchestra – In a Christmas Mood *1989 – The Hampton String Quartet – What if Mozart Wrote "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"? *1990 – Eliane Elias – Yule Struttin' (medley with "I'll Be Home for Christmas") *1990 – Erich Kunzel – Christmas with the Pops *1990 – Wynton Marsalis with Jon Hendricks – Crescent City Christmas Card *1991 – The Glenn Miller Orchestra – In the Christmas Mood *1991 – Doc Severinsen – Merry Christmas *1991 – John Williams – Joy to the World *1992 – Glen Campbell – Christmas with Glen Campbell *1992 – Debbie Gibson – A Very Special Christmas 2 *1992 – TLC – Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *1992 – Mel Tormé – Christmas Songs *1993 – Harry Connick, Jr – When My Heart Finds Christmas *1993 – Amy Grant – A Christmas Collection *1993 – Emile Pandolfi – Sleigh Ride *1993 – Sam Pilafian and Frank Vignola – Christmas with Travelin' Light *1993 – Lou Rawls – Christmas Is the Time *1994 – Neil Diamond – The Christmas Album, Volume II *1994 – Lorrie Morgan – Merry Christmas from London *1994 – El Vez – Merry Me X-Mas *1995 – Glen Campbell – Christmas with Glen Campbell *1995 – Tony Trischka – Glory Shone Around: A Christmas Collection *1996 – Boney James – Boney's Funky Christmas *1996 – Brian Setzer – from the movie Jingle All The Way *1996 – Spice Girls – B Side of "2 Become 1" (similar to the Ronettes' version) *1997 – André Rieu – The Christmas I Love *1997 – The Toasters – Christma-ska''c x56t *1998 – Keith Lockhart – ''Holiday Pops *1998 – Squirrel Nut Zippers – Christmas Caravan *1998 – Stuart Hamm – Merry Axemas 2 *1999 – Garth Brooks – Garth Brooks and the Magic of Christmas *1999 – Natalie Cole – The Magic of Christmas *1999 – Kenny G – Faith: A Holiday Album *2000 – Dallas Symphony Orchestra - Dallas Christmas Gala *2000 – SHeDAISY – Brand New Year *2000 – The Three Tenors – The Three Tenors Christmas *2000 – Vanessa L. Williams – from the movie A Diva's Christmas Carol *2000 – Billy Gilman – Classic Christmas *2001 – Garth Brooks – Call Me Claus *2001 – Caribbean Jazz Project – Playboy's Latin Jazz Christmas: A Not So Silent Night *2001 – Holly Cole – Baby, It's Cold Outside *2001 – Dave Koz – A Smooth Jazz Christmas (medley with "O Tannenbaum") *2001 – Helen Reddy – Christmas *2001 – TLC – MTV TRL Christmas *2002 – Hilary Duff – Santa Claus Lane *2002 – Jump5 – All the Joy in the World *2002 – Jo Dee Messina – A Joyful Noise *2002 – S Club 8 – Puppy Love/Sleigh Ride *2002 – George Shearing – Jazz Yule Love *2003 – Chicago – What's It Gonna Be, Santa? *2003 – MC F40 – Sleigh Ride[5] *2003 – Art Paul Schlosser – Words of Cheese and Other Parrot Trees *2004 – Clay Aiken – Merry Christmas with Love *2004 – Duo Campion Vachon – Noel Pianissimo *2004 – Laura Fygi – The Very Best Time of Year *2004 – Eddie Higgins – Christmas Songs *2004 – Play – Play Around the Christmas Tree *2004 – Anton Schwartz – Holiday Time *2004 – Jack Wilkins – Christmas Jazz Guitar *2005 – Paul Carrack & The SWR Big Band – Winter Wonderland *2005 – JoJo – Performed a live version for President Bush at "Christmas in Washington"[6] *2005 – Diana Krall – Christmas Songs *2005 – Keith Lockhart – Sleigh Ride *2005 – Jane Monheit – The Season *2006 – Emilie-Claire Barlow – Winter Wonderland *2007 – KT Tunstall – Have Yourself a Very KT Christmas *2007 – Relient K – Let it Snow, Baby... Let it Reindeer - an animated video was also produced to promote the single [7] *2008 – Kristin Chenoweth with John Pizzarelli – A Lovely Way to Spend Christmas (medley with "Marshmallow World") *2008 – Béla Fleck and the Flecktones – Jingle All the Way. This rendition was nominated for the 2009 Grammy Award for Best Country Instrumental Performance *2008 – Brian Stokes Mitchell with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir – Ring Christmas Bells *2008 – Leonard Slatkin – Leroy Anderson: Sleigh Ride and Other Holiday Favorites *2008 – Howard Hewett – Howard Hewett Christmas *2009 – Beegie Adair – Winter Romance *2009 – Hayley Westenra – Winter Magic *2010 – Take 6 – The Most Wonderful Time of the Year *2010 − Wilson Phillips – Christmas in Harmony *2010 – REO Speedwagon – Not So Silent Night: Christmas with REO Speedwagon *2011 – Jeffrey Biegel – A Steinway Christmas Album *2011 – She & Him – A Very She & Him Christmas *2011 – John Tesh – Big Band Christmas *2011 − TVXQ – 2011 SMTOWN Winter ‘The Warmest Gift' *2012 – Beegie Adair with Matt Belsante – Christmas & Cocktails *2012 – August Burns Red – August Burns Red Presents: Sleddin' Hill *2012 – fun. – Holidays Rule *2012 – Karmin – Promotional Christmas single *2012 – Nickelodeon Cast – Merry Nickmas *2012 – The Real Group – The World for Christmas *2012 – Sufjan Stevens – Silver & Gold *2013 – Tamar Braxton – Winter Loversland *2013 – Jonathan Butler – Merry Christmas to You [8] *2013 – Richard Elliott - Home for the Holidays *2013 – Human Nature – The Christmas Album Explanationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sleigh_Ride&action=edit&section=3 edit *Currier & Ives was a popular printing company in the 19th century. The company closed in 1907, 43 years before the song's lyrics were written. *The horse whinny five bars from the end is made by a trumpet half-valve glissando. Because this effect is just before the ending, it is traditional for the trumpet players to rise when the applause begins and take a bow, which is sometimes prolonged and over-dignified, to humorous effect. The joke is occasionally prolonged by the presentation of a bunch of carrots (in lieu of roses) to the players. *The whip cracks are made by a percussionist, preferably with a slapstick, although rimshots are also acceptable. Classical "Sleigh Ride" pieceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sleigh_Ride&action=edit&section=4 edit "Die Schlittenfahrt (Sleigh Ride)" is also the popular name given to one of the Three German Dances composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. The composition is sometimes mistakenly attributed to Wolfgang's father, Leopold Mozart (whose own Divertimento in F major is popularly known as "Musical Sleigh Ride"). The "Winter Night" segment of Frederick Delius' Three Small Tonepoems is also commonly known as "Sleigh Ride". The "Troika" movement from Lieutenant Kijé by Sergei Prokofiev is also a musical sleigh ride, referring to a three-horse team drawing a carriage (troika means "group of three"). Category:1948 songs